Equestria meets Keiji
by chubbyninja89
Summary: Well this is my first fic in a series of of fanfictions that tie together. Please do be honest with me about it, but don't kill me. Rated T for now, though I will be changed to M later. No lemons or gore just some fairly intense battle and fight scenes and a little swearing and slightly dark dialogue and stuff, sorry. But no spoilers yet. The first paring will be Flutterscotch.


Equestria meets Keiji

I do not own MLP FIM or any of its characters or other stuff from the show. All MLP FIM stuff belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

OC characters: Dusk Shine, Applejack (male), Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, Elusive, Butterscotch, and Lord Solaris belong to Trotsworth.

OC characters: Eris and Prince Artemis belong to JaquelinDreamz.

I do not own other character names, abilities, music, and such things from other series. Their respective owners will be made known.

My OC: Keiji Maeda, Todashi Akechi

Chapter 1: Fluttershy's new friend

It was a beautiful spring day in Equestria. Many people…or ponies rather were out enjoying the day. On the outskirts of a town call Ponyville there was a Pegasus pony who was walking to her home which was near the edge of the forest known as the Everfree Forest. It was a strange forest that not many ponies like to go into.

This particular Pegasus was a mare named Fluttershy. She had a pale light grayish gold colored coat and pale light grayish rose colored mane and her eyes were a moderate cyan color. She was a very timid and shy pony. Fluttershy was a shrinking violet, so to speak. Around others she tended to keep back and out of the way and was very self-conscious. She always considered others before herself, because she thinks they're more important. This lead to her often being walked over as she'll simply accept what happens and not complain about it due to her non-confrontational nature, though she did have her limits. She'll only let herself be pushed so far. She was a mediator, and knew that sometimes a kind word and some sympathy could be all that's needed to fix a situation.

It had been a couple of years since her and her friends had to stop a great evil or some other major threat. Everypony was quite happy with the fact that nothing super major had happened in such a long time. Though there were a few small rumors going around that there might be something either about to happen or show itself. But even the ponies who thought something might happen were not too concerned about it.

Little did Fluttershy know that she'd unknowingly help start some big things, but that'll come later.

On this particular day Fluttershy was returning home from picking up food from the markets in Ponyville. She was taking her usual path home when she noticed something just ahead of her. There was a little blood smeared on the leaves of a nearby bush. It looked as though an injured creature was running from something and brushed up against the bush. Fluttershy started getting really worried because the thought of some animal being badly hurt made her really, really worried to say the least. She started to notice signs of which way the wounded creature went just ahead of her. There were broken branches and uprooted bushes going off to the right toward the east of the path just ahead. It looked like a very large creature was chasing a smaller one and it looked like it happened fairly recently. Fluttershy was facing a big dilemma. Should she run back to Ponyville to get help from her friends or does she try to see what's happening and possibly run into a large a possibly large and dangerous creature all by herself. After about 20 seconds of thinking Fluttershy finally made her decision.

Then off she ran following the trail of broken branches and bushes.

She followed the trail for about three or four minutes. She kept following the trail until she saw a flash of light and heard a pretty large explosion a ways up ahead. This worried her to no end. She wasn't sure what all this could be, not in the slightest. After a second or two Fluttershy gathered her nerves and took a few deep breaths and continued forward. She eventually came to a clearing, and watch she saw was both strange and a little scary.

On the eastern side of the clearing there was laying an ursa minor, though this one was much larger than the one her and her friends had seen before. From what Fluttershy had learned from her friend Twilight Sparkle about the ursa minors was that they grow up into ursa majors. The one before her she guessed was about a young adult based by its size. There were fallen trees and many branches from the trees strewn across the clearing. Fluttershy also noticed a few burn marks on the ground here and there. Fluttershy noticed that the Ursa Minor wasn't moving at all and that it was pretty badly injured. As she got closer she also realized it wasn't breathing, which made her quite sad because she cared for all living creatures. As Fluttershy mourned the poor creature she thought she heard something coming from to the left of her, it sounded like some quiet breathing and soft groaning.

"Hello is somepony there?" Fluttershy asked now even more nervous as she looked around. She started to notice that the sounds were coming from the other side of a fallen tree. She very cautiously approached and went around the tree, and there with its back left leg pinned under the tree was a creature she saw was one she'd never seen before. It was a wolf (think wolves of North America).

Fluttershy was both a bit shocked and a little scared to say the least. She'd never seen a wolf like this. It wasn't a timber wolf, but rather what the old ponies called a northern wolf. Fluttershy had heard a few small rumors about these wolves, but not really a lot to go on. The wolf had a silvery white coat and had light fiery red tips on its ears and tail. As she looked a little closer at the wolf she could see it was pretty injured, with cuts and bruises all over its body, most. Its breathing was soft but steady, much to Fluttershy's relief.

"Was the Ursa Minor chasing this wolf or…?" Fluttershy asked herself trying to take a second to figure out what caused all this.

After about 30 or so seconds or so Fluttershy decided to try to help it, mainly because that was the way she was. She made sure to be very careful and quite as she approached the wolf, thankfully it was unconscious. As she got closer she didn't notices that there were a couple twigs on the ground just in front of her. She slowly and carefully stepped closer toward to the wolf, but then she heard a snapping sound. She looked down quickly only to see that she stepped on a couple small twigs. Fluttershy instantly became afraid as she saw the wolf's eyes shoot open. They were fiery red mixed with a blood red color as well. The wolf flailed its front legs around a little, its claws clearly drawn.

Then it turned its attention to her. It swung one of its paws a few times at Fluttershy, who was now very scared. Fluttershy soon realized that the wolf seemed to be more trying to keep her away rather than actually trying to hit her. The wolf stopped swinging its paw after about 4 or 5 seconds and flopped back down on the ground from lack of energy and began breathing heavily. After a couple of seconds Fluttershy started to calm down and focus on helping the wolf. She started to approach it again only to have the wolf start growling and slightly bare its teeth at her.

"Shh it's ok, it's ok, and I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." Fluttershy told the wolf softly. The wolf stopped his snarling and looked at her like it was able to understand that she was telling the truth. Fluttershy found this a little weird but didn't really keep thinking about it. She turned around and looked for a good sized branch or something that she could use to help pry the tree off of the wolf's leg. The tree wasn't huge by any means, but it was big enough that it could trap a pony.

"Thank you…very much." said a calm male voice from behind her. Upon hearing the voice Fluttershy spun around back toward the wolf.

"Did you just talk?" a very shocked Fluttershy asked to the wolf. She had no idea that the wolf could actually speak.

"Why yes I did. Is that so surprising?" the wolf asked while tilting his head to the right in a quizzical manner.

"Well it's just I've never seen or heard of wolves talking, I'm so sorry" said a now quite embarrassed Fluttershy. She was blushing so much that you'd swear she was almost like a tomato.

"Oh it's quite alright." said with slight chuckle. "You'd be surprised how much that can happen. But anyway back to the matter at hand." he said getting serious again. "Could give me your hoof…what's wrong?" the wolf asked her sticking his front right paw to her before he noticed that she looked uncomfortable.

"Um…it's just...that…I'm…um" Fluttershy stuttered very softly. She looked worried, unsure, and almost scared of something. The wolf stared at her for a second or two until he realized what was worrying her.

"Oh…I see…" the wolf said with a quite sad, almost hurt look on his face. "It's because I'm a wolf isn't it?" he asked getting a little mad.

"No...I'm sorry…it's…not that…it's just…" a now scared Fluttershy stuttered as she tried to respond, but the wolf cut her off.

"It freaking figures, all you ponies are the same!" the wolf yelled looking away from her. "You're so quick to trust other ponies, but the second a creature like me that's not a pony comes around you treat them with nothing but suspicion and contempt." he said practically spitting the end of the statement out. "And don't try to say that all of that "love and tolerate" stuff I've heard about! You ponies never "love and tolerate" us other races so quickly, if at all!" He continued on with his rant while looking away from her at nothing in particular. "And another thing you…" he started again but stopped when he turned back to the light yellow Pegasus.

He saw that she was curled up in a fetal position covering her face with her wings a few feet away. She was sobbing quietly, almost silently, though it was quite evident by the way her body was shaking. He immediately regretted yelling at her like that. He felt extremely ashamed for yelling at one who was offering to help him. He could tell how innocent she was and he started to feel worthless for yelling at her like that.

"Hey don't cry…I'm sorry…I…" the wolf tried to apologize but the yellowish pegasus mare just kept crying. He knew he had to show her that he was truly sorry for he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep easily if he didn't.

The wolf looked down at his leg that was stuck under the tree and closed his eyes.

(5 or 6 minutes later)

Fluttershy was still crying slightly, until she felt something's arms or legs wrap around her. She was pretty startled and her eyes shot open as she tried to see who or what was wrapping around her. She looked up to see the wolf had draped his front legs around her and was hugging her. She was far beyond shocked and confused. She thought he'd try to eat her or something, but he was hugging her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I swear…on my life I won't hurt you." the wolf told her in a pretty gentle tone. "I'm hugging you because…well my mother always told me that when someone is sad or hurt that a hug can help them feel better. And you look like you could use a good hug." he said explaining his actions with a small smile.

Fluttershy looked at him for a few seconds and she could tell that he wasn't lying, but was unwaveringly telling the truth. She could tell there was an air of great honor and honesty coming from the wolf, she could just sense if from him. She felt a comforting feeling come over her, she felt safe. She felt safe with this wolf, a creature who was normally supposed to eat other creatures like her. From what she'd learned from a few old stories and an old book about animals Fluttershy had learned that the wolves of the north were an old, old race of viscous savages who were thought to have disappeared from Equestria long ago. But this wolf…was absolutely nothing like what she had heard. He was hugging her and making her feel safe and even swore on his life that he wouldn't hurt her. He was about as viscous and savage as a puppy. It was so very strange to her.

Fluttershy's train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of the wolf's hug loosening from around her and pained groan he let out as her slid down from hugging her and slumped down on the ground next to her. She had forgotten that he was injured. She started to get worried again.

"Oh my, I completely forgot that you're hurt." she said franticly as she started to panic again. The wolf only grinned slightly at her worried expression.

"Relax I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a little bit." he said with a tired grin still on his face as he tried stood up. "I'll be fine…" he continued, but as soon as he stood on his left foreleg he winced in pain and fell back down to the ground.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked franticly as she took a look at his left foreleg, but she quickly got a worried look on her face. "Oh no this is bad. It looks like your left foreleg is broken." she told him with an unhappy tone. "We need to get it splinted and braced before it can get worse. I have the supplies for a splint and braces back at my cottage." she told him getting a little serious. She noticed that he was smirking a little at her. "What's…the…matter? Is there…something wrong…with me?" she asked shyly in response.

"Oh it's I just think it was funny how you seem to be getting pretty serious compared to before when you were looking at my leg." the wolf said continuing to smirk. "But anyway, I'd be most grateful for your help." he said his smirk turning into a full smile.

"Oh…it was…nothing, I just couldn't leave you here when you're hurt so badly. Though I think we…should get…going so I can put a splint one your leg." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

"Alright let's go" the wolf said as he rose to his three good legs. He paused for a second and then looked at Fluttershy. "And thank you, thank you very much for your help. I don't think too many other ponies would've offered to help me out of this." he said thanking the kind hearted Pegasus.

Fluttershy was a little surprised by how sincere and grateful he was being. "Ok then, let's go." She replied with a small smile. "My cottage isn't too far from here, so it won't take too long to get there." She said as she turned to start toward her home.

"Oh by the way miss, I never got your name." the wolf inquired curiously.

"Oh…uh my…name is…Fluttershy." the shy Pegasus replied in a very quiet voice. "Let's…get…going." She stuttered out still a little uncomfortable. She wasn't use to others asking her any kind of personal stuff so quickly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Fluttershy, my name is Keiji, or as I'm better known by my friends, Keiji Storm Fang." the wolf told her with a slight bow of his head.

(20 or so minutes later)

Fluttershy and Keiji finally arrived at Fluttershy's cottage outside of Ponyville.

"Well we're here. I…know it's not much…but it's my home." Fluttershy told him as they approached her cottage.

"I think it's just fine. I think your home is pretty nice, and to be honest I really think that having a simple lifestyle and tastes is better than trying to get extravagant riches and such things." Keiji said back to her with a smile. "I mean I've seen someponies that just get everything dropped in front of them while others work extremely hard and get almost nothing." He said with an almost annoyed tone.

"Oh…uh…thank you." Fluttershy replied in a very soft tone as she opened the door of the cottage.

As they both entered the cottage Fluttershy went to another room to get things she needed to splint Keiji's leg. As she left Keiji looked around and noticed that the interior was not too simple and not too fancy, just a nice little house. As he looked around the cottages' modest interior Keiji noticed a little table that had a bunch of photographs on it. He curiously looked more closely at the pictures on the table, and see what kinds of photos were there. As he looked at the different photos he thought he recognized one or two of the ponies.

"Um Ms. Fluttershy, I don't mean make uncomfortable by asking a lot of personal questions if it makes you uncomfortable, but might I inquire to who the ponies in these pictures are?" Keiji asked, but making sure it was alright with her.

"Oh, um those are some of my friends." the shy Pegasus replied. She was about to explain who a few of them were but Keiji started to say something.

"It's just...a couple of these ponies look familiar, sorry about if that was too forward." he said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh no its fine, that's ok." she said as she picked up the biggest photo, which was a large group photo.

"Well the purple alicorn is Twilight Sparkle, or should I say Princess Twilight Sparkle. She's a very smart pony, though she's a huge bookworm. She very into her studies and can sometimes forget about the rest of the world. She also likes to read book quite a lot. She represents the element of magic of the elements of harmony." she said with a slight chuckle as she started to wrap up Keiji's broken leg. "She's usually very calm and rational, but she can sometimes, when she gets really stressed out or overly anxious or confused she can spaz out somewhat and have a breakdown, though they don't tend to last too long. Though she's always there when her friends when they need her." Fluttershy said finishing her explanation about the purple alicorn.

"The all pink earth pony mare with the puffy mane is Pinkie Pie. She's…well…" she paused trying to find the right word also noticing that Keiji was a little confused. "Well I'll just say she's Pinkie." she said finishing her thought, though she noticed that he was giving her questioning look. "It's really hard to explain." she added before starting again. "She's a very hyper and happy pony who's always trying to make everypony happy. She's got a pretty random personality and doesn't really ever follow one path or plan I guess you'd say, but she's a really great friend none the less. Her element of harmony is the element of laughter." she said finishing her explanation about the pink pony.

"The rainbow pegasus mare there is Rainbow Dash. I've known her for quite a while; in fact she was one of my very first friends. She's quite confrontational and stubborn to say the least. She's one of the best and fastest in Equestria." Fluttershy said pointing out the rainbow Pegasus mare in the picture. "She usually acts before thinking it over, which often leads to trouble. But despite that she's a very loyal friend, which is fitting because her element of harmony is the element of loyalty." she said completing her explanation about the rainbow Pegasus mare. She noticed that Keiji had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sorry it's just I've met a few ponies and others that are like that. I just thought it was funny, sorry, please continue." he said explaining himself.

"Oh ok. The white unicorn with the curly purple mane is Rarity." she explained pointing out the white unicorn. "Rarity can be pretty self-centered and snobby. But she can also be very generous at times too, especially to those worse off than her. She represents the element of generosity of the elements of harmony." she said starting to explain about the white unicorn with the curly purple mane. "She also sometimes pays to much attention to the small details and such. She has a passion for making and designing dresses and other clothes, in fact she makes her living making dresses for ponies. Many of them are very nice from what I've seen. She has a younger sister named Sweetie Belle. She's a very sweet little filly. Though she tries to help her sister out a lot she can sometimes turn a simple mistake into a disastrous one." she said finishing up her explanation about the unicorn.

"The amber orange earth pony mare with the blonde mane and some freckles is Applejack. She's a very dependable and loyal pony. She represents the element of honesty; in fact it's very hard for her to actually tell a lie. She's really loyal and you can always rely on her to help you when you really need it." Fluttershy explained with a small laugh. "She's the granddaughter of the owner of Sweet Apple Acres, Granny Smith. She also has an older brother Big Macintosh and a little sister Applebloom." she said pointing out an elderly mare that had a light lime green coat that had a light gray mane, a large stallion with a moderate crimson coat and tannish mane, and a filly with a grayish olive coat and light reddish mane.

"Who are the other two alicorns with the weird manes, who are they?" Keiji asked pointing the two other alicorns in the picture.

"Oh those are Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna, the rulers of Equestria." Fluttershy explained. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have ruled Equestria for many centuries, though they had a "falling out" a thousand years ago, but I'd rather not talk about that." she said with a pause which left Keiji a little confused. "But anyway, the princesses are both very powerful alicorns. Princess Celestia raises the sun every morning and Princess Luna raises the moon at night. Princess Celestia is a very wise and benevolent ruler who always tries to do the best for Equestria, though she and Princess Luna now rule together. They're very good rulers and are very loved by most ponies in Equestria." Fluttershy said finishing her explanation on the two princesses.

"I've actually already heard a lot about the princesses." Keiji responded in almost 'yeah I know' tone. "I've heard quite a bit about them through my travels." he said turning to look at her only to see she had a somewhat confused look on her face. "What, you didn't think just because I'm not a pony I haven't heard about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna? Of course of I've hear of them, it's kind of hard not to really." he said responding to her look with a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"Oh sorry, I…didn't mean to…assume…anything." Fluttershy said as a blush of embarrassment appeared on her face.

"Hehehe its fine, it's no problem at all." Keiji laughed waving off her supposed mistake. He mainly laughed at the cuteness of her embarrassment. "But I want to know, who are these colts and stallions in the picture?" he asked pointing to a group of colts and a couple of stallions that looked strangely similar to Fluttershy and her friends.

"Oh they're…they are…" Fluttershy stuttered clearly not wanting to really say.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I won't press any further if you really don't want to say." the silvery white wolf said with a kindhearted grin that showed a few of his fangs.

Fluttershy was surprised to say the least. She was surprised at how considerate of her feelings the wolf was. She could almost feel the honor and nobility emanating from the wolf. It was almost hard to believe that this wolf was so chivalrous He was shattering all of the bad stuff she had learned and been told about wolves in only a few minutes. It was both strange and comforting. She felt like she could even trust him with her life and never doubt that he would honor that with his own life. It was so very strange indeed.

"Actually it's fine. It's not a big deal." Fluttershy said getting a small embarrassed blush on her face. She felt a little silly getting all zoned out like that. She took a breath as she got ready to explain who the colts were.

"Well they're not from Ponyville or even Equestria, well at least not this Equestria anyway." she said before pausing to take a deep breath to explain. "They're from another version of Equestria from what I've been told. Their Equestria is just like ours but everypony is switch genders. The colts and are the male versions of Twilight and my friends. The two alicorn stallions are their version of Princess Celestia and Luna. They're Prince Solaris and Prince Artemis." she said pointing to the two alicorn stallions on the right side of the picture.

"The colt version of Twilight is named Dusk Shine. He's a pretty much the same as Twilight but a colt, though he can be a little awkward around mares sometimes. I think he and Twilight are seeing each other, which is pretty funny when you consider that neither of them have much experience when it comes to dating." she said with a little giggle about Twilight's colt counterpart.

The Applejack's colt counterpart is also named Applejack, but we all call him AJ so nopony won't get mixed up. He's a really hard worker and a really reliable pony who you can always count on." she said pointing colt version of the blonde mare. "And this is Rainbow Blitz, Rainbow Dash's colt counterpart. He's just as competitive as Dash and is always trying to act cool. He and Dash act kind of like brother and sister." she said with a giggle. "It's kind of funny though. Blitz has a big crush on Applejack and AJ is the same with Dash and vice versa, but none of them like to admit it to others. But either way they really do care for each other." she said getting a very small blush on her face.

"This pink colt is Bubble Berry. He's Pinkie Pie's colt counterpart. He's just as hyper and excitable and such as Pinkie is. Though he's very sweet colt and always tries to make everypony smile, especially Pinkie. They're crazy for each other and they're not really shy about it, though they're not always kissing and stuff in front of everypony all the time." Fluttershy said blushing as she pointing out the pink party colt.

"Who are these two strange creatures there?" Keiji asked pointing at two strange, almost serpent like creatures in the background in the right side of the picture.

"Well they're…they're um." she stuttered trying to find the right words. "Well the male one Discord. He's the spirits of disharmony. He used to like to cause all kinds of chaos and havoc, but a few years ago I helped reform him from his evil ways. He's not as mean or hurtful with the pranks he plays on ponies as he used to be, though his pranks can still be a little annoying from what I've heard." she explained before taking a second to catch her breath. "Eris is Dusk Shine's world's Discord. She's just as random and mischievous as Discord is but with a slightly different taste for pranks if you will. She likes to play more subtle pranks than straight forward ones. I've also heard of her and Discord argues over what kinds of pranks are better once or twice. I think what they're called is draconequus, but I'm not entirely sure." she explained about the two mischievous creatures.

"But who are this young dragon and the colt that looks like your Rarity friend? You never told me about them or the yellowish colt with the pink mane." Keiji said pointing at the young dragon and two other colts.

Fluttershy got a little nervous and uncomfortable. Keiji noticed that quickly and tried to make her not feel so uncomfortable. He hated it when anyone was uncomfortable or sad because of him.

"I'm sorry Miss Fluttershy. I won't press the matter any further if it makes you so uncomfortable. It's just I recognize them because I saw them in my travels. I was just wondering if they were the same dragon and colts." Keiji said explaining his questions.

"You mean you've met Elusive, Spike, and Butterscotch?!" she asked almost franticly. Keiji could see she was clearly very shocked by this news.

"Yes, I do believe those were their names." he said after taking a deep breath. "If I remember correctly the dragon was Spike, the white unicorn was Elusive, and the butter yellowish pegasus was Butterscotch, am I correct there? But why are you getting so worked up about them. I remember them saying that they were on their way back to Ponyville? Aren't they around here in Ponyville?" the white wolf inquired with a confused look on his face. He then noticed that she was getting a little sad again.

"No…they haven't …come back yet. They haven't…been seen in…almost two years." the shy pegasus stuttered quietly started to tear up a little. "But where did you see them and how did you meet them?" the shy pegasus asked wanting to know about the dragon and colts.

The wolf could tell that the yellow pegasus mare was very worried and he didn't want to lie to her.

"Well I was traveling around in the north and I *yawn*" he started to say before cutting himself off with a fairly long yawn. He looked around for a clock. When he saw a small clock on a nearby table, it read 10:30. He didn't realize they had been talking for so long. He also noticed that it had started to rain as well. "I'm sorry Miss Fluttershy, it seems to be *yawn* later than we thought." he said pointing to the clock with a yawn.

"Oh my, I didn't know it was so late! I'm so sorry. I'll get you a blanket or something." the shy mare said franticly when she realized what time it was before running off into another room.

"Oh don't worry Miss Fluttershy it's *yawn* ok I don't need a…" Keiji called to her, but Fluttershy was already coming back with a pillow and blanket for him.

"Nonsense it's the least I can do since you're injured." the shy mare replied with sweet smile. Keiji was a bit surprised at just how kind this mare was.

"Ok then, thank you very much for your kindness Miss Fluttershy. I'll crash on the couch, if that's alright with you?" asked the wolf asked not wanting to do anything in her house without her permission.

"That's alright, just make yourself comfortable and do try to stay off of your left foreleg." Replied the shy pegasus mare as she headed to her own bedroom. She was just about to enter the bedroom but she stopped when she heard a sound come from Keiji. She turned around to see what it was. "What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" she asked wanting to make sure to know if was wrong.

"It's just…." Keiji said clearly trying to find the right words. "Again thank you very much Miss Fluttershy for the kindness you've shown me. It means a lot to me to see that not all ponies treat others who aren't ponies with such compassion and kindness. Thank you for that." He said thanking her for her kindness.

"You're very welcome Keiji." She said actually saying his name. "And thank you for showing me again that you really should never judge a book by its cover or a creature by its species." She said thanking him in return as she turned and headed for her bedroom. "Good night Keiji, sleep…well." She said as she entered her room.

"Good night to you too Miss Fluttershy. Good night and sweet dreams, you deserve it." The white wolf replied as she closed her door.

Fluttershy got into her bed and started to fall asleep as the rain pitter pattered on the roof of her little cottage. She fell asleep thinking about the very strange day she had had.

(Sometime in the middle of the night)

Keiji steered a little in his sleep. He woke up after a loud crack of thunder. As he regained consciousness he looked out a nearby window and saw that it was raining and storming quite heavily now. He was readjusting and about to go right back to sleep, but something caught his ears. He listened carefully and heard a small sound. He listened and found the sound was coming Fluttershy's room. He closed his eyes and listened more carefully. It sounded like soft sobs.

He got up and walked up to the door and listened to the sobs. It sounded like Fluttershy was crying. With another crack of lightning he heard a small gasp sound and the sobs get a little worse. He tried to think of what it could do to help her.

"Um Miss Fluttershy, are you ok?" he asked.

There was no response.

He wanted to help the mare who had helped him so much. He looked at the lock on the doorknob and he didn't want to break it or anything. So he closed his eyes.

(In Fluttershy's room)

Fluttershy was curled up crying quietly under her blankets. She was very frightened by the storm. She remembered that the local pegasus had said there was going to be a pretty large storm tonight. She suddenly heard a kind of strange whooshing sound. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt that she wasn't alone in her room. She wanted to look and what was now in her room, but she was very scared at the thought of what it could be.

"It's ok Miss Fluttershy, it's just me Keiji." came a calm male voice that belonged to the wolf.

Fluttershy poked her head out from under her blankets and saw that he was standing in front of the door.

"How did you get into my room even though the door was lock?" the she mare asked getting both embarrassed and nervous.

"Well it a little trick I learned, but I'll explain that in the morning, I promise" He said with a long pause afterward. "Well it's just I heard you crying and I wanted to help if I can." The wolf said with a sheepish embarrassed look on his face while he scratched the back of his head. "I just hate to see or know an um, "lady" is troubled or upset if there's something I can do something about it." He said putting emphasis on the word lady, clearly trying to find the right words to use.

"Oh…well…thank you." Fluttershy replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "But its ok you don't have to do…" she said but was quickly interrupted by the wolf.

"Oh no Miss Fluttershy I feel I must do something. I always have." Keiji said with no small amount of pride in his voice. "The males of my clan are taught to as helpful to the ladies as possible and other stuff too, but I won't get into that right now. I just want to help you right now." He said with an almost dopey on his face.

"And I know just the thing to do it." He said quickly after a second or two of thinking. He sat down right on the floor where he was and closed his eyes to focus.

Suddenly a faint glowing aura surrounded him. It intensified a little until it very slightly lit up the room. Then just as suddenly a large burst of smoke exploded around Keiji. It wasn't thick smoke, but it just hung there for a second. When the smoke cleared Keiji was gone. Fluttershy looked around a little and started getting worried.

"Are…are you there? Are you ok?" the she pegasus mare asked timidly.

Then suddenly a small wolf jumped onto the foot of her bed with a smile on its face. He was not much bigger than Applejack's dog Winona. To say that Fluttershy's little bunny Angel was unhappy was a bit of an understatement. The bunny jumped up and started getting mad at the little. The little wolf quickly gave the rabbit a look that said "I WILL eat you". Angel backed away from the little wolf but kept looking at him with an "I'm watching you" look. The bunny hopped off the bed and returned to his own little bed that Fluttershy had made for him.

"I…is, is that you Keiji? How did you…" Fluttershy asked in shock and confusion.

"Yeah it's me. It's another little trick I learned in my travels. It should last the night, but I'll explain about a few of my abilities in the morning, like I said I promise. But for now I'll just keep you company" the much smaller wolf said a silly little smile on his face. He circled around a couple of times and curled up almost like a cat but being careful to keep his left foreleg from being laid on.

Fluttershy was just so touched at how kind and downright sweet this wolf was. This wolf went out of his way to make her feel more comfortable and happy.

"Good night Miss Fluttershy, pleasant dreams." he said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"You too Keiji, and thank you." She replied as she lay back down to go to sleep.

Fluttershy drifted off back to blissful sleep. She didn't wake up from the storm again that night.


End file.
